An image sensor is a sensor that converts an optical image into an electric signal. Recently, with the development of computer industry and communications industry, there is an increasing demand for image sensors having improved performance in diverse fields including a digital camera, a camcorder, a PCS (Personal Communication System), a game machine, a guard camera, a micro camera for medical use, and the like.
In particular, a MOS image sensor has a simple drive system and adopts diverse scanning methods. Also, its signal processing circuit can be integrated into one chip to facilitate the miniaturization of the product, and the MOS processing technology can be compatibly used to lower the manufacturing cost of the sensor. Since the MOS image sensor has very low power consumption, it can be easily applied to a product having a limited battery capacity. Accordingly, with the development of the corresponding technology, the MOS image sensor has high resolution, and thus the use of the MOS image sensor has been abruptly increasing.
On the other hand, in order to embody such a high-resolution image sensor, technology that improves the sensitivity by spreading a high refractive light guide part on a photoelectric device has recently been used. However, in the case of an image sensor formed through such a manufacturing process, faults such as cracks or the like occur on the optical guide part spread on a conductive pad, and this causes problems in reliability of the image sensor.